His Wife By Law, His Lover By Choice?
by BlackCatBethany
Summary: - AU, disregards Deathly Hallows (particularly Fred's death), HUMOR/ROMANCE/ANGST MARRIAGE LAW SEE AUTHORS NOTES - Soliel and Fred were raised together, but they've never actually gotten along. The Ministry passes a Marriage Law and the two are slated to be But is this going to be the marriage from hell, or will it turn into something real? r&r.
1. authors notes & the marriage law

A NOTE FROM BETHANY, GUYS:

FIRST OF ALL, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE SERIES CHARACTERS, EVENTS THAT HAPPENED, ANYTHING OF THAT NATURE. THOSE BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND HER INFINITE BRILLIANCE.

SECOND, YES, I REALIZE FRED IS DEAD. BUT I HATED HIM DYING. THROUGH THE COURSE OF THE SERIES, MY TIME AS A READER/WATCHER, I GOT QUITE ATTACHED TO HIS CHARACTER, THE WEASLEYS IN GENERAL, ACTUALLY. SO NOBODY HAS TO TELL ME THAT HE'S DEAD. I'M AWARE OF THIS, IT'S ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FOR A REASON, PEOPLE.

THIRD, THIS STORY VASTLY IGNORES A FEW OF THE PAST EVENTS, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE AU, YOU WON'T LIKE THIS ONE, I'M AFRAID.

**NO FLAMES, PLEASE?**

I'VE READ A LOT OF GOOD MARRIAGE LAW FICS, SO I THOUGHT ABOUT USING IT TO BRING FRED BACK, GIVE HIM HIS OWN 'LIFE' POST WAR. THE WRITERS OF THE OTHER AND ARGUABLY BETTER FICTIONS ON HERE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO INSPIRED ME. THE OTHER REASON I WROTE THIS IS BECAUSE I LOVE ROMANTIC COMEDY AND WHAT BETTER TO BASE ONE AROUND THAN A MARRIAGE LAW.

FYI: MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER WAS NOT A MAJOR PLAYER IN ANY OF THE EVENTS OF THE BOOK, SHE WAS A BACKBURNER PERSON WHO ONLY REALLY KNEW GEORGE AND FRED, THE WEASLEY FAMILY, ATTENDED BEAUBATONS UNTIL HER PARENTS DEATHS DURING THE WAR, WHEN SHE FLED/WAS SENT TO AMERICA TO LIVE AMONG MUGGLES.. THAT SHOULD MAKE A LOT OF PEOPLE HAPPY, OC'S TEND TO GET A BAD RAP, BECAUSE THEY KNOW LITERALLY EVERYONE IN THE STORIES AND ARE FRIENDS WITH ALL OF THEM. FOR THOSE CURIOUS, SHE IS A PUREBLOOD. HER FAMILY, HOWEVER, WERE CONSIDERED 'BLOOD TRAITORS' BY MOST, BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T LOOK DOWN ON MUGGLES.

SHE'S NOT THE DAUGHTER OF ANY CANONS, EITHER. I ALREADY HAVE ONE OC CANON'S KID STORY POSTED. TRYING SOMETHING SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT WITH THIS ONE.

SHE LEFT THE WIZARDING WORLD BEHIND BEFORE WAR BROKE OUT, BECAUSE HER PARENTS SENT HER TO LIVE WITH RELATIVES IN AMERICA, IN THE MUGGLE WORLD, TO BE EXACT. HER PARENTS STAYED BEHIND TO FIGHT AND WERE BOTH KILLED IN BATTLE, THEREFORE, SHE FELT NO REASON TO RETURN TO THE WIZARDING WORLD AFTER THE WAR ENDED.

FOR INFORMATION ON MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, READ MY BIO.

**AGAIN, I REMIND YOU: THIS IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, AND IT LARGELY IGNORES DEATHLY HALLOWS, SINCE IT IS SET POST WAR AND OBVIOUSLY, FRED ISN'T DEAD FOR MY STORY. THERE IS AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER HERE, SHE WILL BE PAIRED WITH FRED WEASLEY. OTHER CANON COUPLES REMAIN INTACT, SO NOBODY BITCHES ME OUT ABOUT 'BREAKING CANON' OR SOMETHING. THERE WILL BE COARSE LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE (MY CHARACTER'S IN A BAD RELATIONSHIP PRIOR TO THE LAW COMING TO PASS) AND THINGS OF THAT NATURE.**

**MY VERSION OF THE MARRIAGE LAW:**

*** I ACTUALLY TRIED FINDING THE REAL MARRIAGE LAW, SO FAR, NO SUCH LUCK. SO I SAT DOWN, MADE UP MY OWN. I TRIED TO KEEP IT SENSIBLE, LEAVING SLIGHT WIGGLE ROOM, FOR FUTURE PLOT PURPOSES. IF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SORRY. BUT I DO HOPE THAT IT IS SUITABLE AND NON OFFENSIVE FOR EVERYONE WHO READS IT.)**

**(FOR THOSE CURIOUS)**

**- ANY ELGIBLE MALE NOT PRIORLY MARRIED BETWEEN THE AGES OF 20 AND 55 MUST PARTICIPATE ACCORDINGLY.**

**- ANY ELGIBLE FEMALE NOT PRIORLY MARRIED BETWEEN THE AGES OF 20 AND 55 MUST PARTICIPATE.**

**- MUST HAVE ATTENDED A RECOGNIZED SCHOOL OF WIZARDRY/WITCHCRAFT. MUST RESIDE HERE, AFTER THEIR MARRIAGE,- AT LEAST UNTIL IT'S DISSOLVE, SHOULD THAT COME TO BE-, UNDER THE MINISTRY'S DOMAIN ALSO.**

**- BOTH PARTIES MUST VALIDATE THE MARRIAGE (BECOME MARRIED BEFORE AT LEAST 2 WITNESSES) BEFORE THE DATE ON THEIR OWL, IF THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN, THE PENALTY WILL BE AT LEAST 5 YEARS IN AZKABAN.**

**- THE MARRIAGE CONTRACT CAN BE ENDED, IF EITHER PARTY IS UNFAITHFUL, THERE IS PHYSICAL OR EMOTIONAL DISTRESS . THE OFFENDING PARTY (CHEATER/ABUSER) WILL BE SENTENCED TO NO MORE THAN 1 YEAR IN AZKABAN, HOWEVER.**

**- IN THE EVENT THAT AN ELGIBLE WITCH RECIEVES MORE THAN ONE OWL, SHE MUST CHOOSE BEFORE THE DEADLINE STATED ON THE LAST OWL RECIEVED. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE IMPRISONMENT.**

**- MUGGLE, HALFBLOOD, PUREBLOODS ARE ALL REQUIRED TO DO THIS, IF THEY'RE A RECOGNIZED (FORMER STUDENT) WITCH OR WIZARD. FAILURE TO COMPLY, AS STATED ABOVE, WILL RESULT IN 5 YEAR IMPRISIONMENT IN AZKABAN.**

**- EACH FAMILY MUST PRODUCE AT LEAST 1 CHILD (PRIOR RELATIONSHIPS THAT RESULTED IN CHILDREN WILL BE COUNTED, AS WILL ADOPTIONS, OTHER FORMS OF GUARDIANSHIP, IF THE CHILD IS SHOWN TO BE 'MAGICAL' IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM) BEFORE THE END OF 10 YEARS OF MARRIAGE.**

**IF THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN, THE MARRIAGE WILL END AND BOTH PARTIES, REMARRIED TO OTHER WITCHES/WIZARDS IF FOR SOME REASON THE LAW HASN'T BEEN LIFTED. **

**THIS IS NO LONGER ABOUT BLOOD STATUS. THIS IS ABOUT RESTORING OUR POPULATION SO THAT WE MAY CONTINUE TO GROW AND THRIVE, THAT OUR HERITAGE DOESN'T DIE. THIS IS AN ATTEMPT TO RESTORE THE POPULATION OF OUR WIZARDING WORLD AS WE KNOW IT. THERE WERE LARGE SCALE DEATHS DURING THE WIZARDING WORLD.**

**WHEN OUR POPULATION IS SUFFICIENTLY INCREASED, WE PROJECT THE TIME TO BE WITHIN 5 TO 10 YEARS WITH ANY LUCK, THE LAW WILL BE LIFTED, AND THINGS WILL RETURN TO THEIR FORMER STATE.. AT THIS TIME, ANY PARTIES DISSATISFIED WITH THEIR RESPECTIVE PARTNERS MAY DISSOLVE THE UNION, WITH PROPER DOCUMENTATION AND GREVIANCES, AND THE APPROVAL OF THE MINISTRY.**

* * *

**WILL HIS WIFE BY LAW BECOME HIS LOVER BY CHOICE?**

The Marriage Law is bought back, post war, when the population is at an all time low, world wide in the wizarding community. Fred Weasley is just getting back on his feet thanks to that last battle and an extensive 'coma' with a long stay in St. Mungos as a result. His siblings have all managed to luck up and are married, leaving him to suffer the effects of the newly passed Marriage Law.

But when it brings an old face back into his life in the form of childhood 'love you but hate you' crush, Soliel Dupree, who's left the wizarding world behind her in the years since the war, is now living in America with her own set of problems, will the end result of the marriage law be a good thing or a bad thing for the pair? Will an arrangement by law become staying by choice, or will it be dissolved with the lifting of the ban?

And what other crazy and chaotic mishaps will the two of them face along the way?


	2. it had to be you

PROLOGUE:

Have you ever had that one guy who, despite all attempts to avoid the bastard, he just gets under your skin in ways you can't even begin to imagine? So much that it's to the point where he's even popping up in your dreams AT NIGHT?

Yeah, that'd be Fred Weasley for me. It's too bad that thanks to some law passed by the Ministry of Magic in the world I fled from, that he's going to be my husband soon, huh?

Well, this should be interesting.

CHAPTER 01:

_The Owl That Completely Changed Our Lives_

Fred had only been out of St. Mungos and back with his family for the total of one week, and was still in a great deal of pain due to injuries suffered by the last battle, the battle he very nearly died in, when the owl came.

He was lying on his mum's couch as a matter of fact when the letter was dropped rather unceremoniously onto his lap, almost falling into the bowl of warm soup his mum was forcefeeding him round the clock to help him 'feel better'.

"The Ministry's sending me something? This can't be good." he muttered as he glanced at the white envelope bearing his name and address warily before handling it as if it were made of snakes or something.

The news on the latest newspaper caught his attention and he palmed his face, groaning. The headline read simply, **MARRIAGE LAW PASSED BY MINISTRY**. He stared at the letter again for a moment and then took it from where he'd tossed it down to read the newspaper, tearing it open.

_It is the Ministry's decision that no later than December 24__th__, 1999, Fred Weasley will hereby be required to wed Soliel Dupree of Los Angeles, California, formerly of Beaubaton's, for a period of no more than 5 years, should the marriage law hereby be lifted and either party choose to dissolve said union._

_Failure to comply with this decree will result in the arrest of offending party and imprisionment in Azkaban for a period of no more than 5 years._

_We eagerly await your answer regarding this matter, Mr. Weasley._

This had the 21 year old male standing and swearing up a storm, much to the chagrin of his worried mother who feared he'd injure himself.

"What's wrong?"

"That bloody Marriage Law, that's what's wrong." Fred scowled as he thrust the letter back at his mum and let her read it. Molly's eyes scanne the page, smiling when she read the name.. At least Soliel was someone they were familiar with, it wasn't like some of the people she knew, forced to marry complete strangers.

She shot a glance at her son and said "This might not be such a bad thing."

"Bloody hell, woman, we hated each other. She threw shoes at me when we were smaller and playing together! Of course it's bad, it's the bloody worst thing that could happen to me."

"What is, Gred?" George asked as he and his own wife stepped in, George giving his brother an amused smile as he eyed the letter his very angry brother held out, taking it eventually, reading it.

The second he read her name, he nearly doubled over in laughter and then said "At least she's not a stranger, yeah?"

"We bloody hate one another, George.. You remember the last time we were stuck in a confined area for more than 3 minutes together."

George eyed his brother while thinking, _'I also remember a night a certain brother of mine got drunk on Firewhiskey and was lying on his bed, telling me how he ' loved her, wanted to go to find her.'_

But sensing that Fred might not take kindly to hearing that little tidbit, and not wanting to fight, he shrugged and said "Only problem with this, brother is that she's in bloody America and last I heard, she was a dancer.. No intentions of ever coming back here, said there was nothing left here for her, but memories and sadness."

"You've bloody talked to her?"

"Both of us have." Angelina spoke up as she added, "She seemed like a nice enough girl, Fred.. Something I don't know?"

"Just that we've never gotten on well." Fred said through gritted teeth.

He had until December 24th to get her back here, get married to her.. And it was already November.. Groaning he said "Wonder if she's gotten her little letter?"

George smirked as he nodded to the letter and then said casually, "Suppose you could go there and find out, yeah?"

The glare he got from his twin was enough to make him retreat for the moment, he and Angelina going to the safety of his mum's kitchen both having a little laugh as Angelina asked, "Didn't he kiss her? While the holidays were on?"

George nodded, sniggering as he said "They were both off their face that night, neither of them remember it.. If they did.."

"Ooh, this could be.." Angelina started as Hermione and Ron stepped in, asked curiously, "I'm taking it that Fred got his owl today."

"Mhmm."

"Well? Who's the unlucky girl?" Ron joked, earning him a glare from Hermione who elbowed him and mumbled quietly, "Ronald, you almost lost your brother not so long ago.. Be nice for Merlin's sake."

"What? I was just asking, bloody hell." Ron muttered as he shoveled food into his mouth, getting him an open handed smack to the back of his head from their mum who smiled and said " Her name is Soliel.." to Hermione, after explaining who Soliel was, why she'd never met the girl before.

"I think I heard her name being called by friends of hers during the TriWizard Tournament." Hermione said as she racked her brain, trying to remember, coming up empty.

Ron laughed hysterically as he said "As much as the two of them couldn't stand each other. This should be interesting, to say the least. Where is the git?"

"He's gone to see about getting her to come back here." Angelina said as she added while giggling with Ginny, "George went with him.. Practically had to drag Fred."

Meanwhile, in a very small beach front bungalow style cottage in California, the muggle pop song 'Livin La Vida Loca' blasted from a Muggle radio as the leggy blonde stood in the middle of a sparsely furnished room, a glass of water in hand, sipping as she read the letter the owl bought in to her moments before.

_It is the Ministry's decision that no later than December 24__th__, 1999, Soliel Dupree (formerly of Beaubatons) will hereby be required to wed Fred Weasley (formerly of Hogwarts) for a period of no more than 5 years, should the marriage law hereby be lifted and either party choose to dissolve said union._

_Failure to comply with this decree will result in the arrest of offending party and imprisionment in Azkaban for a period of no more than 5 years._

_We eagerly await your answer regarding this matter, Ms. Dupree._

She swore to herself as she sipped the water and muttered, "It had to be him. Probably my biggest tormentor as a kid.. Now I've gotta marry this guy? No. I'll go deal with the Ministry this weekend. Oh believe me.. Those bastards are not going to like a word of what I'm gonna tell 'em either."

The music continued and she threw the letter onto the Formica counter top in her retro styled kitchen, scowling at it. She'd read more into this new law, or ask George and his new bride Angelina what was going on back there later, see if there weren't some way to work the system, spare herself a life of torment and arguing. Or at the very least, the next 5 years.

She cued a song from an old 80's band called Whitesnake, started to do a contemporary solo ballet style dance she'd helped to choreograph and was teaching to her group of students later in the week.

The sudden banging on the heavy brown wooden barn style door had her groaning as she went to peek through a small crack, over the lock's heavy chain.

"Get off my lawn, Dalton. Remember last time? This time you won't be as lucky. This time you'll be ducking bullets instead of stilettos, bud."

He fought the lock on the door, trying to force his way in.

She pressed herself against the door, and when she turned to find Fred Weasley standing behind her, having appeared out of nowhere, literally, she was shoving the couch in front of the door, while swearing in 2 languages simultaneously.

Fred studied her a few moments, taking in the woman she'd grown into, lump forming in his throat slightly. He groaned as he reminded himself just how much the two hated each other and wincing at the noisy music, he shouted over it, "Problems, wife?"

"Get lost, Weasley.. One jerk per night.. That's my rule. One jerk per night is ALL I can handle."

"We're going to be bloody married, Forge, this is how my wife greets me." he muttered in amusment, watching her face pinch, a scowl form on full pink lips, before averting his gaze to his brother quickly.

George eyed the door in concern. Despite all brave fronts, he knew Soliel, she'd been a close friend, almost like another sister when they were children, so he could tell she was afraid right now.

"Who the bloody hell's out there?"

"Just an asshole who's about to swallow at least two teeth and possibly a bullet." Soliel muttered grimly as she fought back against the door and sighed to herself.

Naturally, this would happen to her.

Fred walked over to the door, smirked as he called out, "Problem, mate?"

A muffled reply came seconds later, and Soliel glared up at Fred who shrugged and then said "Seems like someone should maybe get a new boyfriend?"

"Really? Thanks for that stunning observation, Captain Obvious."

"I'd be nice to me right now, Soliel.. I can after all, help you.." Fred hinted as she stepped back, waving her hands, hiding a smirk as she said "By all means, Weasley.. Handle this."

"One condition?"

"What?"

"Come back with me.. Neither of us really wants to go to Azkaban." Fred lied, hiding the fact that his entire anger at the situation earlier had been put on,a charade for appearances only and he really wasn't entirely unhappy with the bride selected for him.

He'd sort of been wondering what happened to her, where she was and what she was doing lately..

Maybe things happened for a reason.

She smirked as she thought it over.. Okay, so maybe she had nursed a bit of a 'schoolgirls crush' on the year older male, but she'd hidden it well. Especially with the way he teased her often mercilessly and to the point of tears when they were much younger.

And Azkaban wasn't somewhere she actually wanted nor needed to go.. What harm could 5 years do, really?

Then she thought about her life here, in this world, her students, her dance career.. She couldn't do that there..

She could at least go back with him so that maybe, between the two of them, they could show the Ministry why this stupid law was such a horrific idea.

She'd have to go back to state her complaint with the whole thing at the end of the week anyway, she could just let him think she was going to go along with it..

Somehow, she got this nagging feeling deep down inside that getting out of this jam wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

"Fine.. You win.. Get this asshole off my lawn Weasley, and I'll go back."

She stepped aside and he threw open the door.

Fred gaped up at the rather large and angry drunken Muggle, and a smirk filled his face. He had the feeling she'd agreed entirely too easily. The man had been just about to take a swing, but a heavy cast iron skillet whizzed just by Fred, meeting the man's forehead and George smirked, stepping back.

Soliel stepped up and then rolling her eyes said "What? I had to do something, his fist is the size of your head almost."

"I'm hurt.. Thinking I can't throw a bloody punch." Fred grumbled as Soliel pointed out, "I know you, Fred.. You were about to use magic. Something that would have gotten you into worse trouble than our present situation."

George smiled to himself and said cautiously, "She does have a point, Gred."

"Shut it, Forge."

"Are we going now, or.." Soliel asked as she looked from one twin to the other, before slinking out of the room and down the short hallway into her room, digging out suitcases.

If she went back, and the Ministry failed to end this stupidity, at least where the two of them were concerned, she knew she wouln't be returning.. But 5 years with Fred Weasley was arguably better than 5 in the hell hole known as Azkaban.

Wasn't it?

A throat clearing from behind her had her grumbling to herself as Fred stepped in, started handing her things, more or less an excuse to meddle in her things, see the world she'd been living in for the better part of 5 years now.

His eyes lit on a pair of skimpy red lace knickers and he coughed, said nothing as he dangled them between his fingers with a raised brow.

"Give me those." she said as she snatched the panties, shoved them down into her suitcase.. One glimpse into her closet told herself AND Fred just how used to the Muggle world she'd gotten in 5 years, the sexy clothing and heels littering it's spacious floor.

"This is gonna be awkward." she mumbled as she grabbed a few things, and snickered, watching Fred looking at a pair of her stilettos.

"How the bloody hell do you walk in these, woman? Are you barmy?"

"They make me taller, Fred. Give me that." she said as she snatched the heel and then it's mate from the floor, sliding her feet into them.

"So.. Let's get this over with, shall we?" she asked as she grabbed her suitcases and makeup case, waited on him.

Fred cocked a brow and then said "You're being entirely too agreeable about this."

"I'm not an idiot.. It's either 5 years of your endless teasing and torment, or 5 years of painful torment in prison. Yeah, thinking it's best to just go along.. We can at least TRY to show the Ministry why we're clearly not compatible."

"We can.. This weekend." Fred promised as he held out his arm and the three apperated back to his home, wondering what lie ahead now..

Could they make it 5 years (because that's how long the Ministry seemed to think the law would be a necessary evil, that's what they were pinning ther hopes on, at the very least,) without killing one another or winding up in a ward at St. Mungos?

Only time would tell..


	3. i'll take the couch you can take the bed

CHAPTER 02:

_First Night In The Weasley Home_

The family had assembled, sort of waiting on pins and needles. By now, Hermione was caught up on the history between Fred and Soliel, and she continued to insist that it was like one of her beloved Muggle romance fictions, that people more oft than not disguised their true feelings when they were too afraid and too stubborn to face them.

Harry snickered as Ginny recounted a time after time account of nearly all of their arguments over the years, up until the time she was sent away, to live with friends of her parents in America, a country he'd often fancied going to for himself. Maybe she could answer some of his questions about the place.

But the loud arguing followed by an apperating Fred and George, now accompanied by a rather angry looking blonde who stood between them, glaring up at Fred, wearing a denim mini skirt, wedge heeled sandals and a modest white lace trimmed camisole and white cardigan over it, well..

The group watched the two of them, arguing angrily, all trying to hide in their own laughter. Harry elbowed his wife, Ginny gently and leaning in said with a slightly crooked grin, "Bloody hell. I see what you meant, love."

"She likes him." Hermione muttered as Fleur observed the reluctant couple's posturing towards one another, the little unspoken gestures they made while arguing quietly, nodding in agreement with Hermione as she added, "She had a crush on him while we were at the Tournament, actually."

Ron gaped at Fleur and then said "No bloody way. Those two have always fought, just like that, if not worse." while Bill snickered and said quietly, "Not always." to himself. He vaguely remembered a Christmas thing his parents had done, when her parents came also.. The girl fell asleep on the couch, next to Fred, who had his arm over her, wouldn't let the poor thing move.

Then the boys started teasing him about it, and he started acting like he disliked her and as time progressed, the two actually seemed to forget that when they were smaller, they were quite the little pair.

"Bloody hell, woman! You're swearing at me and nagging at me, it's not my bloody fault. Believe me, this wasn't my choice either." Fred raged a little as Soliel glared then stalked past him, out onto the porch, flopping down, breathing a few ragged angry breaths as she tried to collect her thoughts.

Finally calmer, she stood and smoothing her hands down her mini skirt, she walked back into the house, hugging Molly and Arthur. They, along with her longtime friend George and Ginny, might just be her only sources of comfort in this whole process, should the Ministry disagree to find them other partners.

"Sorry about just now." she said sheepishly as she hugged Ginny and looked at her, smiled warmly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you. We tried to find you, invite you to my wedding."

"I'm sorry. The owl never.. I was moving a lot then, dance competitions and all that." Soliel said as she spotted Fleur, a former classmate and then gaped a moment and said "Bill, you devil.. So you and Fleur, huh?"

Bill nodded happily and then hugging her whispered, "You're getting a chance.. Take it. You've got the charm, you're a Beaubaton girl, after all."

Soliel snickered a little and whispered back, "Forgetting one thing, Fleur.. he hates me and I."

"We both know that's not true." Fleur said as she let her go, stepped back to take a look at her former classmate. They hadn't know one another too well, but they had been acquaintances in passing.

Next came Ron who first gaped at the shoes she wore and made the same assessment as Fred had earlier in the evening before saying with a slight smile, "I'm still taller."

Hermione smiled a little, harder to warm to new people than most, especially with a leggy blonde American who looked as if she'd stepped off the pages of a Muggle fashion magazine. "Hi.. I'm Hermione, Ron's wife. I never actually got to meet you. Maybe we can get to know each other." she said, trying to be nice, mostly, but partially meaning it.

Soliel eyed her back and then said casually, "It's depending on how long I'm here. I'm hoping the ministry sees how daft this entire thing is."

After a few more minutes of casual conversation, she walked up the stairs, looking for Fred, who shoved something out of sight as soon as she stepped in and scowled at her.

She sighed inwardly.. So that's why he was angry.. She was standing in the way of his happiness with someone else.. He'd been looking at a picture just now, the frame gave that away.. She shoved the thought from her mind, tried her best not to let it bother her.

"I'll take the couch, it's not a problem." she stated as he stood, grabbed one of the pillows and said casually, "No sense in being a complete git about it, I'll take the couch."

"But I'm the guest.. "

"Just take the bed." he said stiffly as he walked out, the word Nox turning off the dim lighting in the room as he went.

She fell back into bed. Why in the hell had she agreed to sleep in here? She knew how she really felt about the man, did she really need to torment herself?

"Obviously, the sooner the Ministry sees this is a very, very bad idea where we're concerned, the better." she mumbled in darkness as she snuggled down into a blanket that smelt of his cologne, oddly enough, drifting straight off to sleep, comforted somehow, in some odd way.

Downstairs, however, the opposite was true. Fred lie in the dark, the household sleeping around him, or what remained of it, rather, his siblings who were married were all settled in at their own homes by now, he however, remained.. he thought back to the old scars he'd seen on her, the way that man glared at her with such hatred.

"How in the name of Merlin did you wind up with him, of all the gits in the world?" he wondered to himself as he reminded himself that it didn't matter, because as soon as this whole stupid thing was resolved, she'd no doubt be returning, to that git back at her place in America. She hated him, after all. He tossed and turned for a little while, sleepy but not wanting to sleep, he'd done more than enough of that for the better part of a year spent in St. Mungos, in a coma that no healer could bring him round from.

The coma had given him time to think, and he'd thought back on his life, things he maybe regretted a little. Things done to her in anger or pure meanness were among the top on his list. But he'd only done them because she hated him for no apparent reason, so he was just giving her reasons. Or so he told himself this. Even lying here now, in the dark, her upstairs in his bed, probably wearing some of those frilly little things he'd caught a glimpse of as she packed earlier, he knew this wasn't true.

"We'll go to the Ministry.. They have to dissolve this. It makes no sense. There has to be someone else she'd actually like more, be happy with. Don't bloody think I can take 5 years of fighting her on every little thing." he said as he raked his hand through his hair, stretched his arms behind his head, closed his eyes. Even sleep didn't drive the little blonde from his head, much to his chagrin.

If the Ministry didn't do something, this was going to be a long 5 years, indeed.


	4. another owl from another man

CHAPTER 03:

_Another Choice_

She'd just woken up to find a letter similar to the first lying on Fred's bed. She bit her lower lip and crossed her fingers, hoping that maybe the Ministry lifted the law for both their sakes.

She'd been here for three days, they'd spent all three days fighting. Or avoiding each other. Mostly, she'd taken to visiting Ginny or Fleur, or even Hermione, though she got the sneaking suspicion that Hermione was wary of her at best and they had little in common, aside from their shared love of romantic fiction. And when she was here, she was either explaining the uses of her 'Muggle' artifacts to Arthur, who still loved the objects and art, culture of the Muggles as dearly as he had when she was a child, or she was in the kitchen with Molly, finally learning how to cook and bake.

Her mother hadn't been a domestic sort, really, nor had she been the warmest woman on the planet. Most of the cooking in their house had been done by a cook hired by her father and family meals usually meant eating in silence and retreating to your respective areas within the estates stony and cold walls, so being here in this small but warm home, with Molly and Arthur, it'd been a welcome change.. She'd finally gotten to see what a real family did, how a real family treated each other.

Either way, she'd been doing her level best to keep out of Fred's hair, even declining an invite from George to come, tour the shop that he and Fred owned successfully in Hogsmeade.

She tore the letter open and her eyes scanned the page, biting her lower lip as she read, groaning when she recognized the name of a former school boyfriend as the name of a next potential suitor.

Cormac McLaggen. He'd gone on, apparently, to become quite the Quidditch player.

Standing, she paced Fred's room, debating aloud, the letter between her fingertips as she weighed the pros and cons of 5 years with either male. Cormac was sort of cold, aloof, he'd mostly ignore her unless of course he was with friends, and then most likely, he'd treat her like some trophy or toy, as he had when they dated.

She didn't want a life like her parents had together, it's not something she wanted for herself, if god forbid, this mess wasn't resolved by the weekend, and she was back in America, or even worse, the whole ordeal lasted longer than 5 years.

The door opening had her stopping mid pace as she turned and found herself chest to chest with Fred who reached down, took the letter.

He looked at her a moment then said "Looks like you've got your way out after all." as he eyed her a moment and then asked, "Didn't you two date for a little while?" the distaste he felt for McLaggen showing in his tone of voice, the mirthless glint of his eyes currently. Or at least that's what she and anyone else looking at him would think..

Currently, though, the ginger male was secretly wondering if she'd pick McLaggen now and get it done with, or why she wasn't halfway out the door already... She seemed to hate him. It hurt like hell knowing, especially since her being back here bought back a lot of fond childhood memories..

"I broke it off with him yes. And this doesn't mean I have a way out, Fred. This just means that one way or another, I'll be stuck in a marriage for 5 years if the Ministry doesn't at least consider my plea." she explained patiently as she added under her breath, "I'd rather be miserable than live 5 years like my own parents spent an entire life." thinking he wouldn't hear her. Of course, Fred being the slightly quick tempered one, only heard the part he wanted to hear, not the entire statement.

"So I'd make you miserable, would I? Well you'd make me miserable too, so don't think staying's doing me any bloody favors. Go. If that's what you want."

"You are fucking impossible!" she said as she pushed past him and shook her head, sighing to herself in disgust. She stopped in the doorway and turning said "And just so you know.. I never said YOU would make me miserable.. We hate each other, Fred.. And me staying? It's not about doing you any favors, believe me. It's better than.." she stopped herself as she said quietly, "Nevermind, you're so fucking pig headed, you don't even need to know about my personal life. You wouldn't give a damn anyway."

He grabbed her wrist gently and turned her around as he said calmly, "Not entirely true. That guy, right?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah.. That guy. The very thing I said I'd never let myself get mixed up in, like my.."

"Like your what?"

"Nothing, Fred. Nothing, okay. Not your problem.. It won't be after we talk to the Ministry."

"So you're not even considering McLaggen?"

"I'd die before I lived like that for 5 years or longer, Weasley."

"He is a git."

"You have no idea." Soliel muttered as she rolled her eyes, remembering her very short relationship with the former Gryffindor.

"Was HE like that other arse?"

"Oh no.. He was more or less the annoyingly cocky, cheat on me with anything in a skirt, show me off and cart me around to his friends type."

"Ahh.." Fred smirked as he looked at her a moment and then said "About the past two days.. I'm.."

"It's okay, Weasley.. Let's just try and make it through this week, okay? Maybe the Minister will listen to us when he sees how much we argue, how much we dislike each other."

"Doubtful.. Still sure you're not racing out that door for McLaggen? He probably asked for you, you know.."

"And I could care less."

"He can buy you all those nice silky.. Whatever the bloody hell you call them.. And shoes. Lots and lots of shoes.." Fred mused as he smirked at her, backing away when she clenched her fists at him.

"Gee, Fred.. Tell me what you really think about me.. Finally, after all this time." she said as she turned, dropped her wrist from his grip and walked out, door at the bottom of the stairs slamming shut behind her..

He grumbled to himself momentarily as he realized just how she'd taken what he'd said just now, and palming his forehead he muttered quietly, "Good one, Fred." and took off down the stairs, found her sitting on the porch. He stepped out and then said " Never said I thought that, damn it. One would assume, though."

She looked up and muttered, "Just go. I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now, okay? The sooner this is over, this whole mess is resolved, clearly, the better off we both are." as she sighed, realizing that yes, he was stubborn and no, he wasn't budging from where he stood in his mom's front doorway, leaned haphazardly, looking at her with a raised brow.

"My thoughts exactly." he muttered as she shoved past him and vanished into the kitchen, probably more baking and cooking lessons. He bit his lip and rubbed his forehead, the beginnings of a migraine coming on.. He'd kept a constant headache for the past two or three days since her arrival, really.


	5. drive me to drink - her side

CHAPTER 04:

_Drive Me To Drink_

She waved off the hand poking her, tickling her ribs as she muttered, "Too fucking early. Go away." as she rolled onto the side facing the offending early morning tormentor, a shriek dying on her full lips as she sat up in Fred's bed, wearing one of his oversized striped shirts, that she'd been wearing the past few nights, cautious NOT to wear her lingerie while here, should someone burst in on her, like right now.

Fred gaped at her a moment, then rubbed his hand over his hair, coughed a little and said firmly, "If we miss our time before the Ministry.." as she glared and stood, slinking across his room slowly, his t shirt both dwarfing her while barely covering her, showcasing long and graceful legs. He'd have gladly let her oversleep, but spending the next 5 years being tempted beyond temptation by her, while simultaneously being driven right to the brink of madness by her nagging, well.. He knew that they had to at least try and talk some sense into the Ministry.

They'd still been avoiding each other, and last night, he'd almost lost his temper when Cormac, the git, apperated into their living room, and demanded that Soliel at least 'hear him out'. He'd figured that she'd have gone with him last night, she had to see clearly how much Cormac could offer her that he himself couldn't, but she'd stubbornly refused to even consider his counter offer and in fact, they'd fought for a change, and he'd stormed out after.

Fred had sat there the entire time, an amused and smug smirk on his face as his mum continued to urge him to at least try with her, fight for her.. His parents kept claiming that when both were smaller, they'd actually been quite fond of one another.

Which he was quite sure wasn't entirely true, his parents just wanted the two of them to stop fighting so much now, they were probably as sick of hearing it as he was himself of doing it.

Her fingers snapping in front of his face got his attention and he asked sharply, "What?"

"I need to change."

"And? We'll be married soon, your stupidity, your being a shrew to the other offer sent him away, so.." Fred insisted stubbornly, mostly to get a rise out of her, he remembered how shy and private she used to be.. However, she glared and smirking a little said "Okay, Fred, you made me do this." as she peeled off her, his t shirt and then calmly started to dress right in front of him as if it were nothing.. He'd coughed, wound up making a hasty retreat.

That'd been 30 minutes ago, to the second and he sat on the couch now, impatiently tapping his foot, ready to get this over with, see what the Ministry would decide where they were concerned. In some ways, he hoped they said no, in others, he wasn't sure how much more of her in general he could take without doing something crazy like making some sort of move on her.

"I'm ready to go now." she said as she breezed past him, wearing a simple yet form fitting black sweater dress and a pair of black over the knee boots, her makeup done, her hair done halfway up, halfway down.

For as little as the dress showed, it sadly left little to his overactive imagination. He grumbled a few swears and then coughing held out his arm, the pair apperating to the Ministry.

They snickered as they realized that apparently, they weren't the only ones here to protest their chosen spouses and Sheamus walked over, elbowing Fred as he muttered, "Lucky bastard. Mine's goin ta drive me right up ta bloody wall, she is." as he nodded in the general direction of Lavender Brown.

"And mine isn't?" Fred asked as he looked at Sheamus, Sheamus leaning in and muttering, "Half tempted not to contest the bloody law, really.. Sort of fancied Lavvie for years."

"Why are you both here then?" Soliel asked as Sheamus looked at her and said "Because the little missus thinks it's not fair, the Ministry setting the bloody pace of the whole thing fer us all."

"Tell me about it." Soliel added as she smoothed her hands down her dress and sat in a straight backed chair, crossing her legs, studying the room. If they weren't the only ones protesting, maybe..

Their names were called, and they walked into the room, standing before the stern faced Minister who stood behind the podium, looking at both of them, as if he were sizing them up.

"State your names, and your grieveance?"

"Soliel Dupree."

"Fred Weasley"

"And your grievieance?"

"This whole insane stupid law is completely fucking up both of our.." Soliel said as Fred covered her mouth, chuckling a little as he said calmly, "What the little lady means to say, Minister, is that this law is bloody stupid.. And obviously, it won't work.. Because clearly, we hate one another.. If we're repulsed by one another, sir, then just how the ruddy hell do you morons expect offspring?"

"And you, Ms?"

She glared at him, biting her lip as she mouthed, "I repulse you? What about you, sleeping with your damn mouth open, or the way you eat and dear God, don't even get me started about how little effort it takes to put the fucking toilet seat down once in a while so a girl doesn't sit down in the bowl, get her ass wet." before finally ending her mini rant with, "But it's agreed.. If we clearly hate one another, which we do.. Then how in the hell will we even make this, -airquoting- next generation of wizards and witches? Besides, Minister, with all due respect, I do believe Mr. Weasley has someone else he'd much rather be with.."

Fred raised a brow, looked at her and then said quickly, "Do not.. But I'll marry.. Hell, I'll go down to the pub, marry the first bloody girl who walks through the doors if it means I don't have to spend 5 years with someone who prefers an abusive arse of a Muggle to a semi decent bloke. Clearly, sir, she's barmy.. Do we really want any more barmy witches and wizards?"

The Minister studied them both, raking his hand over his hair, thinking a moment as he smirked and said "So you two hate each other, yes?"

Neither of them answered, the blonde biting her lower lip, her eyes darting around the room in fear, Fred studying his hands as if they were the most interesting things on the planet.

"Your grieveances have been taken into consideration.. However, since there was no abuse, nothing done to injure either party, your argument is invalid and this marriage contract is still in effect. Maybe you'll get other owls?" the man offered, trying to hide an amused smug smirk as the two of them glared at one another, stormed out.

Out in the hallway, his words rang in her ears. And stung.. She repulsed him. At least now she KNEW there wasn't anything to fight for where they were concerned. Now they just had to make it through the next five, hopefully this damn thing wouldn't last longer - years together.

And she'd finally have to accept that one day she wouldn't magically wake up to Fred falling for her, that much was obvious. She let him talk to some of his former classmates for a while, and she turned, walked out of the Ministry's department, down the sidewalk to a Muggle pub down the corner, sliding onto a stool, resting her head on her hand.

"The strongest you've got, sir.. Going to be a bloody long day." she said, her slight accent returning after having spent so much time in this country recently. A tap to her shoulder, as she was picked up rather unceremoniously over someone's broad shoulders and carried out of the pub about an hour or so later, giggling to herself drunkenly, had her grumbling.

"Put me down, git."

"Turn my bloody back on you, wife and you've gone, got shitfaced in a Muggle pub." Fred mused to himself, hiding a slight smile. He'd stood in the pub just long enough to watch her really start making a proper ass out of herself - and nearly punch a nearby man who was staring like a proper arse-, of course, dancing seductively, and barefoot with a bottle of amber colored liquor with a black label clutched in her fist. When a male looked like he were about to approach her on the dance floor, Fred walked over and intervened.

"I'll.. I.. I'll throw up you arse." she giggled as he put her on her own two feet, glaring at her.

"Something you want to bloody tell me, wife? About the way you were dancing in there?" he asked, hiding a smug smirk of amusement at this 'uninhibited' side of the little blonde wench he'd be forced to marry as of December.

"It's called college, Fred, bloody hell.. College is w-wild.." she said as she leaned against him a little and said "Don't want to repulse you.. Just can't seem to get the atmosphere to s-stop spinning.."

He grumbled and picked her up over his shoulder again ignoring the remark she made about her repulsing him.. Currently, at this moment in time, he was anything but repulsed. And he knew he'd better get her back home before Merlin forbid she got him into an all out brawl.

They apperated into his mum and dad's house, her giggling like a proper idiot, him barely hiding his own laughter as George asked casually, "Some reason she's not walking,Gred?"

"Because, Forge, if she were to walk right now, she'd fall down the bloody stairs and break her neck. Turned my back on her 10 bloody minutes.. Found her in a Muggle pub, putting on quite an amusing show."

"Shut it, F-fred." Soliel grumbled as she got down from his shoulders, stumbled her way up the stairs.

Fred walked up the stairs and into his room, stood in the doorway, watching her as she stretched, fell across the bed, laughing to himself a little before clearing his throat and asking, "Not going to be sick, right?"

She shook her head, but made her way across the room to him, stopping in front of him as she said quietly,"Ça fait mal quand celui que vous voulez ne vous veut pas revenir" before trailing her finger slowly across his lower lip and then turning away, walking back over to his large bed, announcing, "And I'm going to sleep now. Kill the light on the way out?"

He stared at her a moment, trying to figure out why she seemed more hurt than anything right now, and what she'd just said. He shrugged it off, knowing her as he did, she was probably insulting him in her native tongue.

Walking out of the room, he walked out of the house, sat down on the porch.

The door opened and Hermione came out, sat down. "I have a theory, Fred.."

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible you two maybe like each other even a little?"

"Doubtful, Hermione."

She sighed and then said quietly, "Well, at least try.. I'll talk to her also."

"Wouldn't advise doing it tonight. She's off her face." Fred snickered as Hermione nodded and said "I think how she really feels about you would surprise you, Fred.. Do you even know how you two started to dislike each other?"

"Does it matter?" he asked impatiently as she said "Just think about it." before standing, walking into the house with Ron who mouthed, "Any luck?"

She shook her head and then muttered, "But sooner or later, something will work." to herself as she shot Ginny a slight grin. Ginny nodded and Harry and Ron groaned in unison. They could tell Ginny and Hermione weren't just going to let this go.


	6. resigned to my fate

CHAPTER 05:

_Resigned To My Fate_

She'd been here almost 2 weeks now, and she'd been stubbornly refusing to believe that this was her life, at least for the next 5 years. But the fighting and the anger, the constant loathing of Fred was taking it's toll on her and she was just tired for lack of a better word. A sigh escaped her lips as she stirred the pot on the stove. Molly had fallen asleep earlier, so Soliel decided to help out, and while Molly slept, she'd probably cleaned the entire house top to bottom, and cooked, all without once using magic.

She knew she could have used magic, been finished within minutes, but the movements, the having something to do, it kept her from thinking. She didn't want to think, because if she thought about her present situation, being stuck in a loveless marriage, at least for the next 5 years, unless god forbid the law lasted longer.. It was the very thing she'd sworn to herself she'd never get into.

Her own parents had that, she was a living result of an 'arranged' marriage that'd went badly for both parties. And now, thanks to some stupid and very old fashioned law, she was involved in the very thing she didn't want to be caught up in.. Of course, the marriage, if she had to admit, well.. It wasn't loveless on HER part.. He however hated her, she 'repulsed' him according to what he'd said at the Ministry the day they had their hearing before the Minister of Magic to try and get the whole thing called off.

And true, she could have left with Cormac when asked.. But she hated Cormac.. Cormac was the embodiment of her own father, she wasn't about to spend her next 5 years being made a fool of, only being touched when it was convienent for the other party, and otherwise ignored, unless of course, she made him mad.

But on the same token.. She could very well have that with Fred too.. But he was like her, too tempermental, too passionate about things. When he fought, he fought with his heart.. When he loved, he loved the same.. But when he hated..

She scowled as she felt the burning hot creamy sauce for the chicken Alfredo she was making splash up and land on her wrist. Biting her lower lip, she ran her arm under the faucet and then sank down onto a stool at the small counter, her head in her hands.. And that, is how Molly found her when she woke up and walked in, clearing her throat.

"You let me bloody sleep?" she asked in disbelief as she looked at the quiet daughter of her former close friend.

"It was the least I could do, Mrs. Weasley. I mean you and Arthur are putting up with all of mine AND Fred's insanity. Besides, I just... "

"Needed to think, mhmm?" Molly asked, fixing her eyes on the girl, looking her over. She could tell something was bothering the girl, as a parent for so long, you just kind of know these things.

"Basically, yes." Soliel admitted as she licked her lips, looked at the clock. He'd be home in an hour.. And she just didn't have enough fight in her tonight to go a few rounds with him verbally like they usually did. "I should go shower.." she muttered, started from the room. Molly sighed and then said "There's something I want to show you, Soliel.."

She dug around in a cabinet and pulled out a photo album as she said "My son, he's stubborn.. And when he had that mishap in the battle.. It disorganized and misplaced quite a few of his memories. Either way, he insists that you two have always hated one another. You haven't."

"I know.. But I'm giving up on understanding how all this started or why.. I mean I remember the two of us being really close when we were smaller.. I just.. I can't really remember what happened to change that.."

Molly held out the photo album and then said "Take it and look through it. You might remember some things that neither one of you remember." as Soliel took the heavy leather book and made her way up the stairs, falling onto Fred's bed.

She opened the book, gasped a little, laughing when she saw her parents, herself and the Weasley family, when she'd been smaller, and they'd had the more modest of their 'estates' out here, near the Burrows.

She'd been happier then, honestly.. Because even when her home life was at it's worst, she could seek refuge here with the Weasleys and pretend her life was okay.

The next page held a surprising picture, and her hand flew to her mouth as she watched her younger self chasing after Fred down to the pond at the edge of the woods.. She watched as he mimicked dancing with her, even giving her a cheeky kiss on the cheek, herself doing the same. She shut the book and rolled over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. "How'd we get from that, because obviously we were a lot closer than either of us realized.. To where we are right now?" she wondered aloud as she bit her lower lip and sat the heavy leather bound book on the nightstand and stood, going to take a shower.

She caught a glimpse of him walking in the door, heard him talking to his family in the kitchen, but she grabbed her clothes, and walked onward to the bathroom. They fought so much it was exhausting, she'd just stay out of his hair as much as possible if that's what it took for the next five years. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't last longer than that.

Fred caught sight of her standing at the top of the stairs, he figured she'd come down, but instead, he watched her go back into his room, grab her clothes and walk on down the hallway, into the bathroom. He sighed, grumbled to himself as he sniffed the air. "Mum? What'd you cook tonight?"

"I didn't, Fred. Soliel apparently decided that when I took a nap earlier, she'd cook, clean up the place a bit. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't use magic when she did it." Molly stated as Fred lifted the lid of the pot full of chicken, noodles, sauce, fanned the vapors into his nose. "Bloody hell, she is useful." he muttered, earning him a glare from his mother, a pop to the back of his head.

"You two really should try to get along, Fred. You two used to be so close when you were both smaller.. And today, I think I saw her reaching the very edge of her tolerance with all the fighting you two are doing, son."

"Your mum's right." his father spoke up as Fred looked from one to the other and then up the stairs, waiting.. Normally, she'd come down, at least attempt to be around everyone..

The faint sound of music, - she must have enchanted something of hers to work, play her beloved music, he reasoned to himself- played from behind his closed bedroom door when he walked up the stairs. He peeked in, watched her dancing in the dimly lit room, a constant pained scowl. He shut the door, walked back downstairs and outside.

Molly and Arthur exchanged looks and Arthur said quietly, "They're not fighting for once."

"No.. Now it's too quiet." Molly mumbled as George stood, jogged out into the yard, stopping his brother.

"What, Forge?"

George shook his head and said quietly, "You could at least talk to her, bloody hell."

Fred shrugged and said quietly, "We'll fight again.. I'm bloody tired of fighting. Maybe it's better this way."

"If you think so, Gred." George said as he shook his head then added, "But you two were very close when you were younger.. Mum and Dad are telling the truth.. I know you don't bloody remember thanks to the last year, the being out of it, forgetting a lot of things.. But trust me.. "

Fred nodded, looked up at his room's window, the sliver of light shining through the curtain as he said calmly, "I remembered a little bit. She bloody hates me, George.. Never said I hate her."

They sat looking up at the darkened sky, quietly, Fred thinking about everything.. At least when she was fighting him, she had spirit.. Soliel in retreat mode was a bit frightening, really.. Something somehow had to give.

His brother left to go home and he walked inside, flopping down onto the couch. And upstairs, Soliel flopped across the bed, breathing heavily, tired as physically as she was mentally for once. Maybe tonight she'd sleep without dreaming of the guy that hated her.. The guy she wanted, but didn't want her back.


	7. a crack in his armor, finally

CHAPTER 06:

_A Crack In His Armor, Finally?_

"So you're just going to what? Not talk to him for 5 years?" Hermione Granger asked as she fixed her eyes on Soliel who shrugged and said quietly, "That's the general plan as of this moment, yes."

"You know that won't work, right?" Hermione blurted, looking at Soliel and then saying quietly, "Sorry, it's just.." as she trailed off, dug into the packaging of cookies between them, taking one, eating quietly. The two didn't speak for a while, and finally, Soliel said quietly, " You're lucky.. You and Ron have something happy, something real.. I'm not honestly sure I've ever felt anything like that with another person.. And the one.. Nevermind.. You don't wanna hear this."

"Humor me."

"Okay, fine.. I can remember thinking when I was smaller that I loved him, it wouldn't matter what happened as we got older.. It would be him with me.. That was the only sensible answer for me when I thought about my life then.. Then we just started to fight, we stopped being friends.. So when he started to act like he hated me, I acted in kind, gave him reasons to hate me."

Hermione smiled to herself a little. Maybe she was getting somewhere with Soliel, since it obviously wasn't going to work with Fred when she or any of the others tried talking sense into him. "And now?" she asked, taking another cookie as Soliel sighed and said quietly, "Now it's gotten so damn far out of hand, that I don't think I could fix it, if I tried to fix it."

"You don't know that though." Ginny chimed in as she dropped to the couch, dug into the cookies and said "You haven't tried. And avoiding him, not talking to him just to keep from arguing.. Sooner or later, one or both of you will explode."

"Are they ever going to be done getting firewood?" Soliel asked, shivering, changing the subject, or at least she thought she was until Hermione said with a smug smirk, "Nice try. But we are discussing this."

"No, Hermione, we're not. You want to fix this, but I'm telling you both.. It can't be fixed."

"Yet she's sitting here, on the couch he sleeps on, wearing his sweater. For the love of Merlin, Soliel, how bloody dense are you?" Hermione asked as Soliel gaped at her and said in defense, "Because the sweater is warm."

"Maybe if you were wearing pants, not those leggings."

"They're comfy." Soliel said through a mouth full as she stood and walked to the door of the house, peering into the yard, watching the guys outside, talking, laughing. "What do you think they're doing out there?"

"Probably ganging up on Fred." Ginny snickered as Hermione nodded and said " The only way this will work is if you two at least TRY." impatiently.

Out in the yard, Fred looked up, saw her standing in the doorway, peering out, his sweater dwarfing her body, those leggings making her long legs stretch on even longer. He stared a bit but got hit by an acorn that Ron zinged at him. Rubbing his forehead he asked stiffly, "What the hell was that for, brother?"

"You being dense.. And an arse.." Ron stated as Fred grumbled and then said "The lot of you.. Stay out of this."

"She hasn't talked to you in almost a week now, Fred. There's no fighting, for the love of Merlin, the girl even goes to bed at 8 pm just so she doesn't bump into you, piss you off or something unintentionally.. That doesn't bother you, brother?" George asked as Fred sank down to a fallen log and said "It does.. But she hates me.. What's a guy to do? I mean as long as we're no fighting.. No, that's a lie.. This is worse than the fighting.. I don't want to be the bloke she's scared to death of angering."

Bill spoke up from nearby as he asked, "You do realize why she was here so much when she was smaller.. Right?"

"She played with Gin.."

"Not quite it." Ron stated as George nodded and added, "Her mum and dad.. They hated one another.. Fought constantly.. Her father scared her, I think... The fights would start, she'd run over here and hide. Once I thought I saw her mum smack her a little.. "

Fred looked at them and then at the doorway, where she'd vanished from. She'd probably seen him looking her way, went into hiding. His stomach twisted.. Some things she'd said during their many fights the past few weeks began clicking into place and he grumbled at himself, shaking his head.

"Think I need a drink, mates." he muttered as Charlie held out the bottle of Firewhiskey and he gulped a generous half of it, wiping his mouth off after he'd swallowed. "More."

"Slow down, Gred."

"Can't.. Just realized what's bloody happening, what she's doing. Too pissed to think properly right now. That she'd even think I'd do any of that.. To her. How bloody stupid is she? Did she go to live among the Muggles and just go completely barmy do you think?" he asked as he went to stand about 10 minutes later, promptly falling back down onto his ass with a thud.

His brothers and Harry sniggered as George stood and helped up his twin as he said "Let's get you inside."

"Don't wanna go in there."

"Gred.."

"Forge.."

He grumbled something unintelligible and then let George help him into the house, up the stairs to his room where he asked to be taken. George knocked quietly on the door to his twin's room and called out, "Delivery for Soliel." smirking to himself as the door opened slowly and Soliel rubbed her eyes, looking at George, then at a now drunken Fred who shoved past her, into the room, fell across his bed, snoring loudly.

"How much did he drink?"

"Enough.."George answered with a mischevious smirk as he looked at her then said casually, "Well, I'm going back out."

She started to say something but then shut the door, and turned to the bed. "Fuck it.. We'll be married by noon tomorrow anyway.. Might as well get myself used to this." she murmured as she slunk to the bed, sat down warily, keeping her distance. She gave him a wide berth, not easily done given that it wasn't a large two person bed, it was meant to be cozy for two people, roomy for one.

Rolling over onto her side, she started to close her eyes when he spoke up in the dark and said quietly, " It hurts."

"What, your head? If I'd drank that much, that quickly, after drinking all day, Fred, yeah, I'd have a bitching hangover right.." she started, only to be flipped onto her back, find him leaning over her partially, pinning her hands at either side of her head as he said quietly, "No.. The fact that you think I'd actually do what that arse of a Muggle did to you.. Or your father.."

She paled and then said quietly, "How... Who told you?"

"My brothers." he said as he looked down at her, shook his head and then asked, "So.. That's what you think, hmm? I'm an arse like one of them?" fixing his eyes on her, biting his lower lip, stammering drunkenly as he tried to keep his balance above her.

"Fred, you can let my hands go." she mumbled as she looked up at him. His lips kept getting closer to her lips as he leaned down, the muscles in his arm rippling as he held himself up and her hands next to her head while muttering, "I've kissed you before, haven't I?"

She bit her lower lip, blushed as his tongue slipped slowly past her plump lips, finding her tongue. She could taste the alcohol and he could taste chocolate chip cookies she'd been eating earlier. Breathing heavily, she tore her lips away and gaped at him as if he were going insane then asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"I don't hate you.. And no matter how bloody pissed you make me, I wouldn't hurt you."

He let her hands go, fell back onto the bed on his back, ignoring the snickering of Ginny and Harry from the room immediately next door as the bed made subtle movements when he fell onto the mattress.

She lie there in the dark, trying to figure out what the hell got into him just now, why he'd kiss her like that. Then growling to herself she sat up partially, and looked over at him, biting her lower lip, her hand in thick blonde hair as she looked down at him.

"That was just because you were drunk like last time you snogged me." she informed him as he shook his head and sat up, pulling her into his lap, his hand on her cheek as he said quietly, "No, that was because I wanted to."

Both of them lie there in the dark, trying to figure out what the hell just happened seconds ago.. Because Fred knew himself he hadn't exactly meant to kiss her like that before..

And Soliel knew she hadn't meant to kiss back.. So why had she? For a second time in their lives at that?


	8. and the bride wore red

CHAPTER 07:

_And The Bride Wore Red_

With the kiss from the night before still heavy on her mind, she sat in front of the mirror on his dresser, her makeup spread across the top, getting ready to go to the Ministry and marry.. She licked her lower lip as she tried to figure out just what in the hell he'd gone and kissed her for the night before, a light scowl playing at her red lips as she muttered quietly, "He was drunk, you were lying there, that's all. He's probably forgotten all about it."

And she'd written it off to that until the door opened and he walked in, hair wet, towel around his waist, casually, calmly as if she weren't sitting there. She spilt her red nail polish on her bare leg, muttered a swear, dabbed at it before it could dry as he looked at her, and just watched her.

He'd woken up this morning to an empty bed, only to look out on the lawn, see her outside playing in the snow with Ginny and Hermione, Fleur and Angelina. And at breakfast, she'd wedged herself between Hermione and Ginny across the table from him. Not once had she met his eyes, spoken, argued, nothing. The silence was getting to him at this point and he was beginning to, god forbid he even think this, miss the arguing they'd always been so bloody brilliant at.

She just seemed so.. Resigned, defeated. Not a bit of fight left. He got the feeling that what his brothers told him about her private home life as a child had a lot to do with it, she was afraid of him, of the situation they found themselves stuck in currently for the next five years if not longer and he found himself wondering if he'd made himself clear last night when he'd kissed her while they lie there in his bed.

Apparently not..

Maybe if he'd done it sober.. But if he'd even tried it sober, she'd have probably ran for the nearest exit, hidden herself away. She hated him that much, apparently. And knowing it, or at least thinking he knew it, it hurt him.

"You're wearing a red dress.. On our wedding day, wife?" he asked as she shrugged and said quietly, "It's not like you really want this to be real. Not like I do either. That kiss last night.. I get it.. You were drunk, I was here.. You can't be with the one you really want, right?"

He shook his head.. Again with the accusation of this elusive and unknown to him completely 'other girl'. No, he wanted her, he thought to himself, she was just so bloody frustrating to even try and begin to understand.

"There isn't anyone else. But it doesn't matter, woman, because you've made up your mind about everything as bloody usual. Nobody gets a chance to explain anything."

She gripped the dresser's wooden surface as she gritted her teeth and stiffening her shoulders she said quietly, "I'll go downstairs." as she stood, went to walk out past him, his body cutting her off as he shut the door behind him, held his hand over the knob and said quietly, "Will you stop running?"

"Why? Why does my silence, my running bother you so damn much? You'd think you'd be happy, grateful even.. I mean after all, you did say I repulsed you." she lied as she backed up at little, him moving closer, her fully aware that from the waist down, he was only covered by a towel and it was extremely tempting to say the least. Which pissed her off at herself, she should be able to resist a man that was 'repulsed by her', according to him.

He smirked a little. He saw the blush creep up her body, beneath her tan. Leaning in he muttered quietly, "If you really repulsed me, wife.. I wouldn't be in this room right now." as his finger trailed slowly down the smooth soft skin of her neck, her chest, hooking in the neckline of the dress as he pulled her closer and added, "And that kiss last night.. Wasn't because I was off my face. Wasn't because I wanted to kiss someone and you happened to be here. I wanted to, so I did."

"Really.." she asked as she tried backing away to keep their lips from almost brushing, completely thrown for a loop by what he was doing right now. Her fingers seemed to grow a mind of their own as her hand reached up, her index fingertip trailed over a slim scar running across the top of his forehead, where his hairline started. He must have gotten that the night he nearly died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him and asked quietly, "How's your head this morning?"

He shrugged and then said casually, "It's okay I suppose. And again I ask.. You're going to wear red on our bloody wedding day, wife?"

She nodded and then said quietly, grimacing as she did so, "Wearing white would be pointless, unfortunately." mostly to herself. He raised a brow, started to ask her what she meant, but she shook her head and said "There are things I won't talk about. Just know that now."

Then she hesitated a moment, looking at him, before sliding her feet into a pair of red stiletto strappy heels and walked down the s tairs, leaving him to get dressed, his mind full of questions, a sick feeling in his stomach that he knew what her remark meant.

It could very well explain over half of her flinching, trying to fight away from him if he tried to kiss her or something.. He lightly punched a wall as he got dressed and then met her down the stairs, the two of them apperating once again to the Ministry of Magic.

"So.. This is it."

"Apparently, yes."

"5 years."

"Mhmm"

"I meant what I said last night, Soliel.. I won't hurt you.. If that's what you're so bloody scared of.. Not like those other arses." he muttered as she nodded and said quietly, "Let's just get in there, do this? I won't make you promise anything, you don't make me. "

He nodded. Her entire attitude about love and what it felt like to be loved was really beginning to make him wonder if maybe he shouldn't just drop the hate act and show her what it really felt like to be loved by someone.

For now, he'd work on trying to get things so that she wasn't flinching every single time he came near her unexpectedly. Could he possibly do this in 5 years?

He smirked as he reminded himself he was Fred Weasley, if he wanted something, anything it took to get that something was possible.


	9. first night married - vague M rating

CHAPTER 08:

_First Night Together_

_(be warned.. May or may not be mildly M rated by the end.. There WILL be sexual innuendo either way this winds up. What? They have to consummate the damn marriage, duh.)_

They'd had to apperate to California to get the remainder of her things.. He'd decided that rather than keeping on living with his mum and dad, that like his siblings, they'd move out.. Until they could get something more, there was living space above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and George naturally told him to go for it, this way maybe at least ONE of them would be on time every morning.

So, right now, they stood in the middle of her old home in California, her packing quietly, using magic to send her belongings back to the apartment. They hadn't spoken since their wedding a few hours earlier, and it was driving the ginger male insane rather rapidly. Did she really think that she'd be able to spend 5 years in silence? Or avoiding him? Not with their apartment being the small size it was, with 4 rooms and only barely 4 rooms at that. So he was really wondering just how in the name of Merlin she thought that she'd go at least 5 years, if not longer, if he didn't 'win her over' break her resolve by the end, without speaking or interacting with him.

"That's the last of it." she muttered as she flopped onto the step down hardwood floor, leaning gracefully and barefoot against the stucco pillar that seperated the small retro fitted kitchen from the step down den.

Fred looked at her and then said quietly, "So you're ready then, wife? To go home?"

She muttered something and then gave a curt nod as she stood and smoothed her hands over charcoal grey leggings, tugging down the low cut pale pink cashmere v neck sweater she wore currently. He held out his arm and she moved close to him, keeping her arm down at her side stubbornly as they apperated back to the apartment above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

She looked around the apartment, her furniture here now, ready.. It was home now, but it still felt like just a place to sleep at night. And she remembered why, distinctly that it felt this way. Because this wasn't real, her dream, ironically, was coming true, yet it wasn't.. She was marrying a man she'd loved since she was a child, yet it would be a loveless marriage, most likely.

She sat on the edge of the counter that ran along the small kitchen space, leg bent at the knee, arm dangling from it as she held a glass of red wine in her other hand, sipping, staring into the fire place.

He watched her, wondering what she was thinking right now, wondering if she were starting to crack even a little. He wasn't known for his patience, after all, and the bits of his childhood he now remembered.. He wanted that feeling back.. He wanted them to be as close as they had then. He wanted her not to flinch whenever he approached her.

He wanted her to fight him and annoy him and stop acting like this were the equivalent of a death march or imprisonment. "Say something." he muttered as he stared at her, leaning in the doorway of their bedroom, looking out at her.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, shotgunning the red wine.. She was beginning to feel a bit of a buzz, her head was swimming properly, her face flushed light pink. She knew if she didn't stop drinking the wine, she'd never be able to control herself or anything she did as a result, but at the moment, she didn't particularly give a damn, either.

She just wanted to drink the chill out of the air, drink away the tension she felt, the nervous stomach churning.

Standing, she stumbled a little and then groaned inwardly, when she began to giggle as the room spun around her. She looked up at him and said quietly, calmly, "Fine.. You want me to say something, Weasley?"

"Stubborn arse, yes. I did ask that, did I not?" he asked, steadying her, trying not to crowd her, because Merlin forbid, she flinch away because a touch got a little too tender, a little too personal.

"Fine.. This m-marriage l-law.. I-it c-could be soooo much worse.. I mean I could've wound up with anyone else.. All my a-angst about it.. I-I guess it comes from me w-wanting w-what I c-can't have a-and d-don't deserve, honestly. M-my parents.. They.. T-they HATED each other.. And in the end.. My mum hated me.. T-two guesses w-why. But of course.. N-not by choice."

Fred groaned inwardly, his stomach churning as she stumbled towards him and then said quietly, "You don't have to keep telling me this."

"You... Said to talk.. If I get this all out now, at least you'll know, someone will know, by the Gods. I don't know what love is.. Never particularly cared to find out, either.. All I know is what I've b-been through. I've only truly been kissed exactly twice in my entire life.. By a man who says and acts as if the very sight of me disgusts him, unless of course he's..."

He glared at her a little and she sipped more of the bottle, continued to speak, grimly, bitterly.. Getting all this out now, as opposed to waiting 5 years just might help her, it might help him get closer without going through literal hell first. He ha the passing thought that maybe if he'd given her a bottle of wine or let her keep drinking the night he'd grabbed her from the Muggle bar before they got married..

He moved closer and said calmly, stiffly, "Not off my face now." as she shook her head, held her finger to her lips and then said casually, "Never really made love to a man.. Fucked them? Plenty.. Somehow, it's not the bloody same, really."

His hand moved to her hip, gripping in an oddly gentle yet slightly rough way as he looked at her and snickering a little asked, "Are you alright, wife? Got quite the dirty mouth on you when you've had a little wine."

"You l-like it, p-pig." she said as she looked up at him and asked for a moment, "The other girl? From the picture in your room... W-who is she?"

"Honestly?"

"Y-yeah.." she hiccuped as he steadied her swaying petite frame against him, picking her up, her legs around his waist, carrying her the few steps into their shared bedroom.

"Had you bothered to look, Soliel.. You'd have seen it was a picture of all of us, on holiday, when we were smaller.. I was.. Thinking." he admitted stiffly, as he leaned her back, towering over her partially, trying not to laugh as she sat up and blinked then said loudly, "Liar."

"Bloody hell, woman.. Why would I lie about a picture I was looking at?"

She shrugged dizzily as he shook his head and then asked, "And now, I've a question for you.."

"W-what?"

"Those things you said in the other room..." he trailed off as he looked at her, slipped the sweater over her head, attempting to get her ready to fall asleep.. He wasn't going to force her into anything, if it happened, it happened.

He just couldn't be that big of a prick.

"A-are true.. I just.. I wish I h-had a way to go back... It kills me that you hate me for some totally unknown reason-n." she said quietly, as she studied him a moment.

He took a deep breath and said quietly, " I didn't hate you.. I still don't actually.. Your parents moved to the bigger house, and you got to visit less and less.. And when you did, I kept telling myself you were going to change, become this snot nosed little prat. Money does that to people.. But you never did.. And my older brothers, they knew about how I felt and they gave me constant shit for it... You got into Beaubatons and.. I just convinced myself that it was the biggest sign that nothing would ever work for us.. Then you did start to change, or maybe we both did.."

"Fred?" she asked, blinking, his words sinking in, sobering the fog the alcohol clouded her mind with as she asked, "This isn't a joke... Right?"

"No."

She leaned forward, clumsily falling into his lap as she sat up and slid her arms around his neck slowly, her hand going through his hair, her lips crashing against his lips as she muttered quietly in French things he couldn't understand when she said them.

"Love it when you lapse into French like that." he mumbled against her lips as he lie her back on the soft bed, pinning her hands at either side of her head again with the one hand this time, as his other hand slid slowly up her sides, feeling the velvety soft smoothness of her bare skin. She groaned and her back arched up, her chest pressed completely against his as she pulled off his t shirt for him and flung it at a lamp near their bed on a nightstand.

She fought to sit up a little, intending to take control, but he shook his head, nudged her back down as he leaned in, muttered quietly, "Just let me."

A pout filled her lips a moment and he trailed kisses down her throat, lower, grazing the top of her chest, growling a little as his hand moved slowly over the pajamas she wore, going to the waistband, tugging them down slowly. She gasped as his body brushed against hers, the contrast of her warm soft skin against his warm hard muscular frame, she could feel him rubbing against her suggestively, this had gone too far for either of them to stop by now, really, not that she'd want to at this particular moment in time.

He groaned as she arched against him again and the sweats he wore were tugged down, kicked out of the way, lying on the dark hardwood floor. His eyes roamed over her body hungrily as he nipped at her neck, left a light and smallish suck mark, smirking as she moaned and muttered again in French. If she was this responsive with his use of one hand all over her body.. He couldnt' wait to see just how much of a response he got when he finally unpinned her hands from her head.

"Let my hands go, Fred." she begged quietly, dying really to touch him like he was her right now, she was being driven crazy by the touches, the way he completely took over.

"Not yet, Soliel. Patience, woman."

"Says the man who has none." she giggled as her leg slid up, around his waist, bringing their torsos together, a low growl escaping his throat at the contact, and the physical reaction it caused within him. He smirked as his fingers hooked in the thin lacy waistband of the silk panties she wore around the same time that her fingers hooked in the waistband of his underwear and both gave hurried tugs.

Nothing seperated them now, there was no turning back.. She groaned, gripping an iron bar of the headrail on the bed as his knee parted her legs and his body completely covered her nearly, she tensed a little as he entered her slowly, his hands gripping her hips, firmly, leaving prints behind in their wake as he slowly and carefully moved himself inside of her, groaning at how good this all felt, how amazing really.

Her fingernails danced down his back and over his shoulders as he began to speed up, his hands caressing her body slowly, carefully, learning it. She began to move her hips against him urgently, and he groaned as he felt himself getting closer also, speeding up, slamming their bodies together.. He hadn't meant to move things so fast, really, but he hadn't been about to stop her or himself, either.

He collapsed onto the bed beside her, both breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed as she bit her lower lip an rolled onto her side, looking at him in wide eyed curiousity like she wanted to say something or ask something, but instead, she kept silent.

Finally, with a giggle, she muttered quietly, "That.. was amazing. And I'm now tired."

Feathering kisses along her shoulders he said casually, "Go to sleep. Night." as he pulled her against him, covering her leg back up when it kicked from beneath the heavy comforter. He tried to let the sound of her heart beating, racing, lull him to sleep, but instead he lie awake wondering if tonight had made ANY difference at all, or if he'd just completely and totally made a fuckery of things, made their 'issues' even messier.

Either way, it'd felt right. If they didn't fit together, then it wouldn't have. He had to hope that maybe they'd be okay now.. He knew they'd argue and fight, yes, but maybe they'd eventually learn to deal with this whole thing.


	10. the morning after

CHAPTER 09:

_The Morning After_

She didn't really know how to handle waking up next to him, a literal tangle of arms and legs, their clothing all over the room, the covers barely covering either of them.. She felt exposed, vulnerable.. She palmed her face as she sat up, shaking her head at her caving in like she had last night. "So much for an iron will." she mused to herself as she slipped from beneath his arm, Fred still lie there sleeping, and made her way into the small kitchen area, digging through their food, grumbling as she saw no coffee anywhere in sight.

She did, however, find chocolate chips and pancake batter. And she set to making chocolate chip pancakes, trying to get her head around being married now, what they'd done last night and the things that she said.. Unfortunately for Soliel, she wasn't by any means a blackout drinker.. And drinking made her a little looser with her tongue than she'd like.

Had she really told him EVERYTHING? she groaned as she thought to herself, stirring the batter with a ferocious pace as she scowled to herself, reminded herself that this did not mean that he really loved her. It just meant she'd been an idiot, told him things about her past, her mistakes, her rotten home life that she probably should have left unsaid.

Fred rolled over, grumbled as he realized that she wasn't in the bed with him. He sat up, raked his hand through his hair as he sniffed the air in the apartment. Standing, he pulled on the sweats lying on the floor near the bed and snuck into the kitchen behind her, pinning her in as his lips brushed her bare neck, his tongue trailing over the back of her neck slowly. "Bloody hell, woman. Don't you sleep in?"

"I needed food. And I needed to think.. About what I said last night.." she started as he turned her around and grumbling, picked her up, sitting her on the edge of the counter, muttering, "You said it.. Can't take it back or make me forget it now, Soliel. You're doing it again.. Retreating.."

She sighed and then said quietly, "Fred.. "

"Bloody hell. With you, it's two steps forward, 3 giant ones back. Can we just move forward? I really don't fancy going barmy in the next 5 years.. Or gray." Fred muttered as he looked at her, his index finger trailing over her lower lip slowly. She sighed and then said quietly, "We can.. But I warn you.. I've never..."

"I realize this, yes."

His finger trailed around the rim of the brown stoneware bowl full of chocolate chips and pancake batter and he licked his finger, holding it out to her, smirking as she leaned in, licked the rest of the batter off of his finger. "We can make this work.. Might not be easy.. But last night made me realize something.." the ginger male admitted as Soliel looked up at him and asked, "What's that?"

"That I don't hate you.. I don't know if I love you like that yet.. But I do know I feel something for you.. And it's not hate.."

"Agreed." she muttered, licking the bowl herself, looking up at him through the curtain of long blonde hair, her hazel eyes fixed intently on him, wondering if maybe this were a sign that the next 5 years wouldn't be the equal of hell on Earth like she'd originally thought.

"So we just try and figure out what we do feel.." he admitted as he studied her, his hands going to her legs, wrapping them around his hips as he pulled her against him and muttered, "And right now, wife?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel dirty.. I want a shower." he muttered cheekily, carrying her into the bathroom as she groaned inwardly and then said "We have holiday dinner.. At your mum and dads.. In 20 minutes."

His pout made her grumble, but she finally caved in and 30 minutes later, they practically bolted from the bathroom as the water's heat finally wore off, shivering, laughing a little.

Dressing, they quickly apperated to the Burrows and almost the second they sat down at the table, Ron snickered and pointed out, "You're late, brother." Fred kicking his shins under the table as Soliel blushed and coughing Fred muttered an apology.

His hand found her leg under the table, and she trailed her fingers over the back of his hand, eating quietly, listening mostly to her new family talking loudly to one another about things, arguing, mostly about Quidditch, other things. They'd finished eating and were all sitting around outside, someone bought out the Firewhiskey and Fred shook his head as Soliel also declined.

"So.. That first night.. Surprised the two of you were still alive. And now, Ronniekins owes me money." George gloated as he ducked a lazily thrown snowball and then said "No, seriously. Everything will be okay, won't it, Gred?"

Fred looked at Soliel who was busy talking to Ginny and Fleur, Hermione and his mum as he said casually, with a smirk, "We're doing things a bit backward, but yes, I think everything will eventually be okay."


	11. you drive me crazy

**(A/N: I love you so much, guys. And thanks, SiobahnPhelps, your review made my day. I'd been having a bad one, but that review made me smile.)**

CHAPTER10:

_You Drive Me Crazy_

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, wife." Fred said as he sipped from a bottle of Firewhiskey, hiding a smirk.

She was pissed, and rightfully so, of course, because he'd decided to prank her, using one of their newest inventions. And it'd sort of backfired, now she had pink hair.. Which in itself wasn't a bad thing, if say you LIKED pink hair and you didn't have an interview at a Muggle dance studio within the next 48 hours.. The spell/gag was going to last at least the next 72 hours.

"And neither of you know the anecdote?"

"Anecdote?" Fred asked, ducking the punch she sent to his forearm, pouting as he recoiled out of her way. She continued to whine and he grinned broadly, as she looked up at him and snapped, "I don't know what the hell's so funny right now, Fred, damn it.. Can't you test the stuff out on Ron? Or someone NOT your wife?"

He shrugged, kept grinning.

"DAMN IT FRED WEASLEY!" she shrieked as she walked into the bathroom, went to take a hot shower, and the water was all cold already. She'd been a little moody for the better part of 3 or 4 weeks now and Fred, well.. He was just putting her through what she dished out in her 'moody' spells. Oh, he was concerned about her, they really didn't talk about anything she told him their first night married, but she seemed fine.. Other than the mood swings.

"What?" he asked as she came back into the room, towel wrapped around her small curvy frame, glaring at him, eyes almost glowing in anger.

"Nothing."

"You're mad as hell right now, aren't you, wife?" he asked as she nodded quietly, fuming, sulking really. It was cute when she pouted, really.. He was starting to grow into this arranged marriage of theirs, really. Annoying her just made her cheeks flush, made her eyes flash an almost golden brown and frankly, he found it quite alluring.

And he wasn't complaining about the frequent makeup sex in the oddest of places, either. Unless of course, his twin or one of his many other siblings burst in.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING YOU ARSE? I'M FUCKING FREEZING NOW! WITH PINK HAIR! THAT NOONE CAN FIX!"

His finger went to her lips and he shook his head, laughing as he held up a mirror, showing her that the water must have activated the reversal of the spell. She purred a little, rubbing her cold wet body against him and he scowled as he said "Bloody hell woman, now I'm wet."

She shrugged, raised to tiptoe and then muttered against his lips, "Awww.."

"What?"

"It's so cute when you pout."

"And now, we're back on the mood swings." he grumbled as his hands rested at her hips, he bent to kiss her, his hand brushing her forehead in concern as he asked, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah.. Why?"

"You're burning up."

"Am not." she stated as she added "Don't you dare jinx me, Fred.. I need this job."

"Do not."

"Do so, damn it all. I can't just lie around here and do nothing all day."

"Show me your dance again?" he asked, leaning in as he pulled her hips against his and smirked, watching her skin turn scarlet. "Fred, damn it. That distracts me." she said as she felt her stomach lurching a bit, shaking it off when moments later, the feeling passed almost as suddenly as it came on. "You're going to be amazing." he reassured her, his lips next to her temple as he said "Am I forgiven for my prank now?"

She nodded and then said quietly, "Is that why there was only cold water?"

He nodded then snickered when she said "You arse. Made me think I was stuck with pink hair."

Lifting the lid of a pot on the stove, he inhaled deeply and then said "You're actually not a bad cook. Nice to know you're useful." he snickered, ducking the playful shove as she handed him a plate and then grabbed her own plate, and moved to sit at their 2 person dining table. So far, that night together, and the many nights, mornings and days since.. She was starting to get used to him, let her guard down a little where he was concerned.. But not completely.. Now there was a whole new set of worries to deal with..

If this law was lifted in 5 years.. Was he going to want to remain married? Was she?

Sometimes she thought about it so much that it just plain made her head hurt. His fingers snapped in her face and bought her back into the conversation he'd been trying to start, about her audition. He kept pestering her to show him the dance she was going to audition with and finally, she smirked as she stood and then pulled him from the chair, guiding him through it, his ease at catching up surprising to her.

The wave of slight nausea came and went again, but this time, her hand went to her mouth and she sat down as he asked, "You're alright?"

"Yeah.. Probably just everything I have eaten today. I've kinda had the munchies." she shrugged it off as he looked at her, brow raised, then gaping as she listed everything she'd snacked on while out with Hermione, Fleur and Ginny for their usual "girls lunch'.

"Bloody hell, wife.. Where did you put it all?" he asked, s tifling a laugh as she shrugged and then said "What? High metabolism?"

He pulled her into his lap and then said quietly, "Sorry about the prank.. I couldn't resist.. If you weren't so sexy when you get angry."

" .Ha. Not funny." she said dryly as she leaned her head against him, yawning. If things with them stayed like this, or even got better, she could get used to having him there with her.. Her guard was slipping rapidly, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that, really.


	12. the green eyed monster

**(A/N: I love you so much, guys. And thanks, SiobahnPhelps, your review made my day as always!)**

CHAPTER 11:

_The Green Eyed Monster_

Arranged marriages come with their own problems.. Currently, Soliel struggled with the L word, in theirs. She wanted to say it, but she just wasn't sure if the time was right, or, of course, if it'd ever be right. They'd been arguing a lot this week, she'd been pretty moody lately, actually, according to Fred. Though she suspected that he was already looking for an exit, a way for this whole thing to be over with so he could be a free man again.

She'd seen him being a bit of a flirt with one of the shop girls. She looked at herself in the mirror currently, her washed out appearance and she groaned, her head resting against the mirror, disgusted with herself. "Of course he's going to flirt with other girls, Soliel.. This whole thing was Ministry arranged."

She groaned as she felt her stomach lurching again and hurriedly, she sat down on the floor, hanging her head over the toilet for what had to be at least the 7th time in the past hour alone. She'd just finished brushing her teeth when she heard the apartment door shutting, heard him calling her name throughout.

Fred was more than a little jealous right now. He'd snuck off, during his lunch, apperating to that Muggle dance studio she was working in now.. And he'd caught a glimpse of her dance partner. And watching them dance together, like they had been.. All he could think of was how they were stuck in this situation, and how neither of them really knew if they felt anything real for the other. Not to mention she'd been distant lately, maybe she'd fallen for her dance partner?

He was more than a little drunk right now, and staggering, he found her in the bathroom, head hanging over the toilet. "Who the ruddy hell is that git?"

Soliel's head snapped up and she looked at him, brow raised, tense, sensing a fight brewing. Not good, considering she was still feeling really sick on her stomach, not to mention she was now slightly pissed herself, because he had the nerve to be angry with her over dancing with her dance partner, which was her job when he was flirting willingly with one of his shop girls?

"For your information, husband.. He is my dance partner.. Who happens to be into men. But since you bought it up.. The 19 year old shop girl, Fred, really? She's probably as sharp as a dull butter knife."

"At least her hands weren't on MY arse." he said challengingly as he glared at her, watching her blink as she asked, "How the ruddy hell do you even know what my dance looks like?"

"Because I came by on my lunch. Wanted to watch you." Fred muttered drunkenly as she held up a finger, dropping back to the floor, head hanging over the toilet again, vomiting violently as she said calmly, "Go. Just get out of here, Fred. For you to even THINK I'd screw around on you, even if this damn marriage isn't real." she fumed as she threw up again.

Instead, he bent slightly, held her hair back off her neck as he asked, "Bloody hell woman.. Are you nearly empty yet?"

"What do you care? Don't you have a shop girl to go flirt with?" she asked, her short fuse getting the best of her as he sighed, shook his head, laughing a little. It was evident to the ginger male now that they'd both gotten jealous for no reasons. Which made him happy, secretly.. It meant they were both starting to feel something, not just him as he'd feared.

"Bloody hell, woman.. I was trying to keep the dull butter knife from breaking her neck. She was about to fall off of that ladder. She flirts with me.. But I-I.. I don't flirt back. Had y-you b-bothered to s-stay a-and actually SEE what happened next, w-wife.. You'd know that."

"The hell you don't. I see you, laughing, winking, being a cheeky bastard. I know when you're flirting, Fred.. Even if you don't." she insisted stubbornly right as another wave of nausea hit and she started to throw up again.

Wordlessly, he scooped her from the bathroom floor and carried her out of the bathroom when she was finished being sick, putting her into bed. "What the hell?"

"You're sick."

" I need to clean the place up."

"You need to rest, woman, damn it." Fred muttered as he flopped into bed behind her, putting his arms around her, securing her against him as he asked casually, "So that git? Your dance partner, the other instructor.. He's really.."

"Yes, Fred.. No interest in my lady bits whatsoever." Soliel said as she added slightly, "And the shop girl?"

"I have no interest in her lady bits whatsoever.. Now yours.." he muttered, his lips against her neck, as he held her against him, listening to her groan as she said quietly, "I'm.. I'm sorry."

"And so am I." he muttered as he asked, "Have you been sick like that all day?"

"Try all week, Fred." she said sleepily as he turned her over in his arms, facing him as he said "You know.. you should probably not go in tomorrow.. And if you can't go in.. Someone should stay here with you.."

"Oh no you don't.." she started as he looked at her and said "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's probably just nerves. This is an unusual situation we got ourselves into, Fred. And it's all happening completely ass backwards."

"It is, isn't it?" he asked, grinning broadly as he held her against him, the pair of them drifting off to sleep the fight forgotten, but Fred worried about her now.. She'd been this sick, all week? Was something wrong with her? He had half a mind to wake her, take her to St. Mungos.. But for now, he'd just sleep, let her get some sleep. And defintely stay home with her tomorrow.


	13. shock

**(A/N: I love you so much, guys. And thanks, SiobahnPhelps, your review made my day as always!)**

CHAPTER 12:

_Shock _

"Let me up, git." Soliel said as Fred muttered something and tightened his grip on her. "Fred, let me up or you'll be covered in vomit." she said as he shot up in the bed, looked at her with concern. "Are you sick still?"

"Yes, and if you don't move, damn it." Soliel warned as she slid over him, raced to their bathroom, slamming the door shut. He grumbled as he caught sight of the time and then muttered to himself, "Starting to bloody worry me." before standing, going to the kitchen, grabbing a white rag and wetting it with cool water. He walked into the bathroom and pulling her hair back out of the way, held the rag against her rather warm skin. "That's it, wife.. Tomorrow, or later today, rather, we go to St. Mungos.. If being married to me is going to make you this bloody sick, maybe I should try and appeal to the Ministry again."

"It doesn't have to be the marriage, Fred." she grumbled as she looked up at him then muttered quietly, "And the typical male.. Forgets that with sexual intercourse comes consequences, sometimes good, sometimes dire." while smirking. He thought about it a moment and looked at her, blinked, jaw dropping as he gaped at her. "You think.."

"It's not entirely possible, Fred.. I mean you have taken me in every room in our apartment.. Did you honestly think nothing would happen? Merlin." she grumbled grumpily as she raised up from the bathroom floor, felt another round of nausea hit and thought better of standing, instead sitting back down, groaning inwardly as she thought about this latest predicament they could very well be in.

And Fred, the cheeky git, naturally added, "Let's not forget the table, wife." barely hiding a smirk, but ducking when she glared at him and stated, "And you did this to me."

"Typical woman, always blames the man.. Not just my fault, wife." he stated as he helped her up, with his mind still spinning at her announcement, her suspicion as to what could very well be wrong with her. More than anything, the ginger haired male was beyond happy right now, but he just couldn't tell how she was feeling about it.

Soliel bit her lower lip as she dug into her purse and said "One way to find out now." quietly, still largely in shock.. Considering how bad her own mum had been at being one, would she even be a good mum?

Did she think he'd stay, at the end of 5 years? And what if he didn't? What if they fell apart? What happened then?

Fred took the Muggle packaged box and scanned the direction, raising a brow as he looked at her and then said "So you take this.. And it tells you if.."

"Yes.." she said quietly, her voice coming out flat, and if anything, slightly afraid. He raised a brow and then asked, "You're not happy?"

"I'm shocked more than anything.. And scared.. But I'm happy too.. I just.. The fear, it outweighs whatever happiness I might feel currently."

"Fear of what? Me?"

"No, Fred, me.. I'm afraid I'll be like my mum." she admitted quietly, wincing at the thought. He shook his head and pointed out, "No, you won't." as he looked at her, wondering if this meant that she actually did not want anything tying her to this marriage, should it end in 5 years as predicted by the Ministry, when the law was lifted.

"Hey.. Look at me." he muttered, making her look up. "This isn't because you want to leave when the law's called.. Is it?"

"I thought you might. Oddly enough, I haven't really considered it..." she said as she looked down again, still in shock, staring at the unopened Muggle pregnancy test in her hand, sighing.. "Let's just see what this says."

He nodded quietly and then said "Want me to stay up with you?"

"Please?" she asked quietly, the tone of her voice quieter, sort of shocking him, as he'd gotten used to their loud and noisy arguing, the banter, the outward boldness she usually spoke with. It never actually occured to him that she was probably scared of things deeper than the common garden variety fears of spiders, snakes and other things girls were usually screaming themselves into a tizzy over.

"Okay." she muttered as she shooed him from the bathroom and did what she had to, to take the test. She eyed the time on the clock as she stepped back into their living room, flopping down beside him. He pulled her into his lap and held her there, asking quietly, "So, how many minutes.."

"The packaging said 10." Soliel said quietly as she looked up at him and then managed a smile as she asked, "What made you ask me about leaving?"

"Just figured given the energy you put up fighting me to begin with, Soliel.." he admitted as he asked, "You really haven't thought of just walking away when the law's up?"

"No, but I figured you would." she admitted as he shook his head and admitted, "It's not so bad.. It gave me a chance to fix something I came to regret when I was stuck in St. Mungos after the end of the war." before looking at her.

The clock on the wall chimed a change in the hour and she stood on shaky legs, the short distance between herself and the bathroom becoming what seemed like the longest walk she'd ever taken in her life. She walked in and picked up the stick and then the sheet that told what each result meant and she gaped at the stick, then at the doorway, where Fred stood, leaned casually, waiting.

"Well?"

"I'm..." she started as she looked at him and said quietly, "I"m pregnant." before sitting down on the edge of the bath tub, looking at him, waiting. And just as soon as he finished shouting loudly enough to wake the dead, she let herself smile and walked into the next room, tapping his shoulder. "Fred.. You're going to announce to the whole world then just lean out the bloody window and do it properly." she said as he nodded and walked to the window, opening it, announcing his news to anyone who happened to be in the street below.

Some random drunken person shouted back up at him, "And you're a nutcase too, buddy." and he yelled back a few choice insults as Soliel groaned from the couch, hiding her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"Tomorrow, we need to go into St. Mungos. These Muggle things can be tricky, wrong even." she said as she realized that she wasn't feeling as afraid as she had been before taking the test. She was starting to feel happy.. But then she'd think about what could happen between now and then, and she sighed.. Couldn't she just let herself be happy? Even for a little bit?

Fred picked her up, sitting her on the small circular table, kissing her all over the face, her lips, her neck as he said quietly, "You can tell me if you're afraid.. We're in this together.. Even if it started off completely unwillingly."

She nodded, kissing him back as she said quietly, "Let's go get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a nerve wracking day."

"Why?"

"Because, Fred.. If I am.. We're going to have to get things.. For the baby.. What'd you think? It was coming into the world with everything it needed?" she joked, as he nodded and smiled, agreeing. Maybe this would be something that would bring them even closer together. He hoped so, really, because he didn't want this to end. He realized that a few moments ago, when she'd admitted what scared her.. And that she hadn't thought of walking away when the law was finally lifted.

"Fred.. I can walk.. Seriously.. You don't have to carry me."

"You could trip." he muttered as she groaned inwardly.. If she was pregnant, and he was doing this, already, something told her he'd drive her bloody insane by the end of 9 months.

She smiled a little, leaned up and kissed him, ruffling his hair. "There will be no teaching our child about the things dad used to do while at Hogwarts."

"Really? Well there will be no makeup.. Or boys.. Or kissing.." he said as she gave him a groan.

He put her down on the bed and slid in behind her, pulling her completely against him, smiling to himself in the dark. Now he was absolutely certain he had to fix the things that'd went wrong between them when they were younger.. Because he realized tonight just how much he actually did love her and want her..


End file.
